


Saved by Truth

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Gay Bashing, Homophobia, Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dave come out as a couple. Immediate consequences ensue and Sam must visit his boyfriend in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved by Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joyful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/gifts).



Hospitals scared Sam to death but he did not let his fear show. He walked past the sliding glass doors and up to the receptionist's desk with one determined breath. The receptionist looked at Sam's black eye with concern on her face and he lowered his head. "I'm here to see my boyfriend," he said, whispering the final word. He and Dave had chosen to be brave, be out during their senior year, but look where that had left them. Being with a guy sucked but Sam didn't want to let Dave go. Their relationship was good. Sam wouldn't use the L-word just yet but this was as close as he had ever come to that emotion. "The hospital said I could see him for a little while when I called," he added quickly. "We were hurt in the same...same attack..."

"One moment, please."

The woman made a call and Sam waited. When she got off the phone she made direct eye contact with him. He flinched.

"Down the hall to the left: Room 118."

Sam hurried down the hall toward his boyfriend's room. He opened the door. His heart lurched and dropped to the floor when he saw Dave. The ride side of his face was one massive bruise, the purple trailing across and under his right cheek to where it yellowed at his jaw. Dave was asleep, his eyes shut and his head leaned back against the pillow. Sam reached over and immediately pulled the bigger boy's hand into his. He had an IV coming into his right arm so Sam moved over to his left side and held that hand instead.

It didn't take long for Dave to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked at Sam with a confused expression. "Sam," he mumbled. His voice was raspy and heavy. "You're hurt. Your face is all messed up."

Sam almost wanted to laugh. Of course, his messed up face was the first thing Dave noticed when he was lying in a hospital bed, badly beaten up. "David," he said, choking on his own words. "David, do you even remember what happened at school? I...you...you totally saved my life and I..." Sam was too choked up to talk, really, just clinging to his boyfriend's hand and taking in deep breaths to keep himself from hyperventilating. It was ridiculous but so was seeing his boyfriend in the worst state ever and all David could do was talk about him like he was the hurt one.

Dave's eyes wandered a little and Sam could see the memories flooding through his eyes. "Oh god," Dave mumbled. "Cooper and the hockey dudes...I...I had to get in front of you. I couldn't let him hurt you. Fuck, I...he did this to me. I'm in the hospital. My dad was here a little while ago and he told me that he - he loved me no matter what I was." Dave was recalling little bits and pieces to himself and Sam realized that his boyfriend was on some pretty heavy drugs for the pain. "He told me that he wasn't going to let ‘em get away with what they did and that...that you'd come soon..."

“Yeah, I t-talked to your dad briefly,” Sam said, shaking his head a little bit. Paul Karofsky was actually very accepting of his son’s sexuality and was far more enraged by the fact that Dave was hurt than the fact that he was hurt for being in love with a boy. “I’m glad he’s…going to come through. I know that my parents probably won’t, so it’s really good that we have your dad on our side.” He shook his head a little bit and looked at Dave. His heart hurt so bad to think that his boyfriend was in this situation and he was the reason for it. “I’m so sorry for this Dave. I am so, so sorry this happened to you because of us. It’s my fault for wanting to come out.”

Dave looked at Sam and smiled a slightly delirious smile. “You’re crazy if you think you caused this,” he said, his voice slightly slurred. Sam knew he was probably drugged to high heaven; it was the cutest and saddest thing in the world. Dave laughed. “It was the hockey guys who caused this and I want to be out too. I wanna tell the whole world that I’m with Sam Evans, remember? I told you that…”

Sam sighed a little bit and stroked Dave’s less bruised cheek lightly. Dave was such a mess. Paul had told him briefly that his son had broken a couple of bones but was mostly bruised up and needed to rest off a mild concussion. He looked like a mess. “I understand if you want to break up with me,” Sam said softly. “I know that things are going to be just as much of a mess when we go back to school. We can break up and maybe it’ll sort of fix some things.”

“No, I never, ever want to break up with you. You’re my Sammy and I love you.”

Sam had to smile at that. Wow, he was definitely a little delirious. Still, he couldn’t help the cry that escaped him at Dave’s words. He could not believe that coming out had such disastrous results. Over the summer, he and Dave had convinced themselves and each other that their status at McKinley would protect them. They had convinced themselves that as popular jocks, nobody would dare mess with them. They had not even begun to estimate how the other jocks would react to having “a bunch of queers” in the locker room with them. They were so stupid. “I can’t take this Dave.”

“The damage is sorta done,” Dave mumbled sleepily, looking up at Sam through his battered eye. “We’re out and we can’t exactly walk into class and yell April Fools. I dunno what’s gonna happen but I don’ wanna break up with you. If I break up with you then we kinda got messed up for nothin’ right?”

“I guess you’re right,” Sam said, clinging to the fact that he didn’t want to break up with Dave. It just killed him that Dave was in the hospital because he was so determined to protect Sam. Sam didn’t really feel like he was worth protecting. “Why did you do it, Dave?” he asked.

“Do what?”

“You got in front of me,” Sam said softly. “You protected me from getting more than some bruises and a black eye.”

His words seemed to make Dave laugh, which was honestly frustrating, but cute all the same. “I honestly love you stupid,” he mumbled, looking up at Sam and giving him the most genuine smile ever. “You think I’d come out just for anyone? Dude, I spent years trying to make sure that nobody even began to guess that I was gay. You kind of convinced me otherwise this summer. Remember all the talking we did? We talked ‘bout Hummel and my stupidity and all the dumb stuff that happened and we decided coming out was best. You’re important to me Sam.”

Sam shook his head, hardly understanding it at all. “Dave you should get some sleep,” he said, watching as his boyfriend’s eyelids fluttered a little bit. He was trying very hard to stay awake and coherent.

“Okay,” Dave mumbled without much of a fight. He closed his eyes and Sam just stayed there, holding his hand until he fell asleep. Dave was right about one thing: The summer had been magnificent and Sam never wanted to let go of the things they had learned about each other as it passed. They had learned about each other and the struggles they had in accepting who they were. They learned each other’s secrets and had made the decision to come out together. It had been pretty empowering to Sam and he was sure he was close to loving the other boy.

Dave was asleep for awhile before his father returned to the room. Sam blushed a little, looking at Paul Karofsky, who until the attack had not even known that his son was gay. Dave had confessed it to him in a drugged blur, apparently, and he was trying his best to understand that his son was the victim of a gay bashing. Sam really believed that Dave’s dad was a good guy, even if Dave had always been so afraid of telling him he was gay.

“Hi,” Sam mumbled quietly. “I, uh, I’m Sam. We talked on the phone.”

“Yes,” Mr. Karofsky responded. “I figured. Are you alright? I heard you were not hurt as badly in the attack.”

Sam looked down at his boyfriend’s father and his tense words. “Dave protected me,” he said softly. He wanted to let go of his boyfriend’s hand but found that he could not. “He put himself between me and those hockey guys. It was really brave of him.”

“I just spoke to the football coach at McKinley. She said that she’s discovered the identities of the hockey players who attacked you and David. They’re going to be fully persecuted. I’m not going to let them get away with what they did to you and my son.”

Sam looked up a little bit and smiled at that. It was nice to know that someone was on their side in this whole thing and it was even nicer to know that it was Dave’s father. Dave didn’t talk much about his father or their relationship but it was obvious, at least to Sam, that Dave’s father meant a lot to him. He wanted so badly to come out to his dad and for it to be okay. “Thank you so much,” he said softly.

“You two are dating, yes?”

Sam blushed again and nodded. “Yes,” he said softly. “We have been dating for three weeks. We…uh, decided to be open and honest about it at school. Apparently, that wasn’t the best idea at a school like McKinley.”

“I don’t really understand this gay thing,” the man mumbled, “I’m trying though. I’m not going to let a bunch of kids get away with hurting other people because of who they find themselves interested in. It’s stupid. That’s my son and I don’t care if he’s gay, or your gay or whatever, alright?”

“Thank you so much,” Sam said. It was all he could really say. He really liked the fact that Dave’s father was on their side. He looked down at his phone and saw that it was getting late pretty fast. “Um, I better go. Can you tell Dave when he wakes up that I’ll see him again as soon as possible and uh, that I really thank him, for everything. My mom’s going to be wondering where I am.”

“No problem kid.”

Sam took a deep breath and then walked outside and back into the reception lobby of the hospital. He was quickly approached by Kurt. Sam knew that Kurt wasn’t the only New Diretions kid lingering around either, catching a glimpse of Tina and Mercedes on the other side of the room and Santana in the hall.

“Sam, how is he?” Kurt asked softly.

Sam smiled awkwardly, trying his best to remain calm and not start crying or anything. “He’s pretty messed up,” he said honestly. “He broke a couple of bones and may have a mild concussion, but mostly, it’s just a lot of bruises. He really looks terrible. I…I…but he’s going to be okay.”

“That’s good to hear. Uh…is it true that it was Cooper and the hockey guys?”

Sam nodded, slowly. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “I guess Dave and I couldn’t use our status to keep us out of trouble when the news of the big bad gay hit McKinley high.”

Kurt took him over to a chair and sat him down. Sam appreciated that because he honestly felt dizzy, like he was going to keel over or something. “Thanks,” he said.

Kurt brushed a finger over his bruised eye. “Sam, did you get your injuries taken care of?” he asked gently. “You look a little bit on the dizzy side of things and your face is so pale. You’ve gotta take care of you, even if Dave was the one who got badly hurt.”

“I saw a nurse,” Sam defended. He leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes. “I’m just overwhelmed Kurt.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Kurt said, brushing the back of his hand over Sam’s face, getting the hair out of his face. “Neither you or Dave deserved that. I have to admit that I was completely and utterly shocked about you two together but you guys don’t deserve to be hurt.”

Sam nodded. “I know,” he said. “I hardly expected it myself.”

“What even happened then?” Kurt asked quietly.

Sam smiled, wanting to tell Kurt about everything. It wasn’t really because it was Kurt, but it was just because he wanted to tell someone about the wonder of their relationship. “Well, we started hanging out around May of last year,” he said. “We had a lot in common over sports and stuff and I really felt for him. He explained a lot about the bullying and eventually it came out that he was gay.”

Kurt smiled at that, faintly. “Then, you admitted that you were gay too?” he asked.

“I’m pretty sure I’m bi,” he mumbled under his breath. “Not that it matters, but, yeah. We started talking about how we felt and how hard it was to be attracted to guys. We spent more and more time together and then it just happened. It was really nice and started to bring things together. We were stupid thinking our status would protect us and let us come out, weren’t we?” he asked. “It just made it worse.”

Kurt touched his shoulder lightly. “Don’t worry Sam,” he said softly. “The glee club will be on your side.”

He closed his eyes and tried his best to breathe. He had Dave’s father, he had Kurt and the glee club and he had Dave. That was all that truly mattered.


End file.
